


Zombie Logic

by Missy



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Kid Fic, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob takes Tina trick or treating for the first time, and tiny Tina grows enchanted with a neighbor's costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Logic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [possibilityleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/gifts).



> written as a treat for Trick or Treat in '14!

“Aww, lookit my little Teeny Beany!” Linda Belcher knelt to gently adjust the zipper on her toddler daughter’s peapod costume, then sat back on her heels to admire her handiwork. Tina managed to stay on her feet for a few moments before tipping forward into Linda’s arms. “I dunno, Bobby – maybe I should get rid of the top pea. I think it’s making her fall over.”

“She’s fine like that, Lin,” Bob Belcher said, zipping up his jacket. He bent and picked up his daughter. “Sure you’re okay running the restaurant alone?” 

“I’ll be fine. EVERYBODY SMILE!” Linda warbled, taking a quick snapshot of father and daughter as they headed outside. The Polaroid captured Bob in mid-blink and Tina with her eyes open owlishly wide. “Make sure she doesn’t trip, Bobby! And don’t let her suck on any pennies, she’ll get scoliosis!” 

“SHE’LL be fine, Lin. Promise.” With that, father and daughter were out for the evening.

And the majority of their treat-gathering went smoothly; everyone loved Tina’s costume, and though she could barely get out a ‘trick or treat’ between moans of shy fear she really seemed to like the lights and the concept of getting candy for free. Bob took plenty of pictures for Linda, and then made a loop around the block. On their way home, however, disaster struck.

A zombie leapt into their path.

It wasn’t a REAL zombie, of course; just the guy who ran the Specs and Span glasses emporium down the street. But it was still rude enough to give Bob pause. “Uh, geez, that’s a little scary. She’s only a year old,” he said, tucking Tina protectively closer to his chest.

“Sorry Bob! It’s Halloween, I get into it.”

But to Bob’s amazement, Tina’s reaction wasn’t one of fear; instead she made a soft chuckling sound, cooing, reaching out for the guy’s mask.

He took a picture, chuckled, let Tina have her fun. Then it started getting a little excessive. “All right,” Bob chuckled softly. “Let the nice zombie go.”

Tina let out a frustrated whimper, and it took quite a bit of doing for Bob to separate her from the false zombie. He bribed her with a tiny square of chocolate and gently walked her to the apartment. 

Years later he’d wonder if Tina’s interest in zombies had started then and there, but he couldn’t think too deeply about it without shivering.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Bob's Burgers** , all of whom are the property of the **Fox Network**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of the Berne Convention.


End file.
